OK KO evil counterpart
by WPG
Summary: What if during the battle with TKO KO right as he was about to win something happened that changed the story find out what happens in OK KO evil counterpart NOTE this is a fanmade what-if scenario all rights to these characters belong to Ian Jones-Quartey and i will upload new chapters to this story when ever there is time for me too thank you
1. Chapter 1

Now get back in your cage you big faker. Said TKO as he was pushing back KO into the cage. But at the last moment ko moved grabbed TKO and threw him into the cage but before KO could close the door he got distracted when he heard everyone calling for him. Right at that moment TKO grabbed KO and threw him into the cage with some chains to keep him locked in. But before TKO took control again he thought up a plan to make sure no one would ever call him weak again.

KO woke up and everyone was happy to see him back to normal. "Mommy i'm sorry there was this kid who looked just like me" KO said before his mom (carol) said "shh shh it's okay it's okay i'm just glad you're back to normal. Then enid and rad came over and raid said "KO how did you get those powers". It sure wasn't anything i taught you said carol. No i learned it from this guy said KO showing shadowy figures pow card. Everyone looked at it as the eight turned into a negative eight. KO don't ever go with strangers no matter who they say they are said seems obvious now said KO. Oh before i forget carol gave KO his headband back KO put his headband on and everything went back to normal or so they thought.

KO walked into carol's dojo then into the bathroom then started to laugh evilly. It work KO said looking in the mirror "flashback before i take control again i need to act like KO for a while so i can get close to them then i will destroy the plaza because no one appreciates my power" end of flashback.

For one week TKO was pretending to be KO and every moment he hated it he just wanted to show his power. But he kept his cool and everyday after work he would go back where he saw shadowy figure and he trained. Each day TKO was getting stronger and faster. But everyday he acted like KO to hide himself from the others until the time was right. One day after work TKO went to lord boxmans lair. Lordboxman was thinking up of plans to destroy the plaza when TKO burst in. KO lordboxman said not KO TKO said TKO. lordboxman laughed so did shannon and darrel not knowing that putting down TKO is dangerous STOP LAUGHING AT ME shouted TKO oh shut up said all three of them what are you going to do about it lakewood loser said lordboxman sending an army of jethro's at TKO but right as he sent them they were all in pieces. WHAT said them all heh heh heh laughed TKO don't send your toys they might get broken just as bot darrel and shannon were about to attack they were blown into pieces. Lordboxman said TKO y y yyy yes said boxman shaking in fear. I want to make a deal said TKO what yelled boxman confused yet curious. That's the best plan i ever heard said boxman but before i start building theses robots who are you you look exactly like KO said lordboxman. I am TKO and i'm the real version of that faker you know. Okay said lordboxman i will make this robot but how are the lakewood losers and mr gar not going to find out about this said boxman. They don't even know that i am still here i just want to show them why they should not underestimate me. Deal said TKO ….. Deal said lordboxman.


	2. Chapter 2

One month after the conversation at the plaza around lunchtime the alarm sounded uh not another one this is the tenth one today sad enid. Who wants to go get em said rad. Oh oh i will i will said TKO (still pretending to be KO), no it's too dangerous KO boxman has really upped his game recently said enid. Yea even the jethros are a challenge now little dude said rad. But i want to help said TKO no sad enid and rad at the same time when enid and rad went outside they were shocked to see robot versions of themselves. Enid wasted no time going after robo-enid she quickly kicked fire at her robot double while raad was using his levitation beam to throw around his double. All while TKO watched from the roof laughing evilly my plane is starting to fall into place. As enid and rad were about to defeat their doubles the robots did something surprising they self destructed without give enid and rad a chance to question them.

Meanwhile at boxmore lordboxman got the data he collected of enid and rad so he could make more efficient robots to send to the plaza.

(Back at the plaza)

Later that night enid and rad see KO sneaking into boxmore why is KO sneaking into boxmore said rad i don't know said enid let's check it out TKO right before he walked around the corner he heard rad sneeze TKOs thoughts

Okay they both are following me so how about i take them on a wild goose chase.

TKO then walks into the forest net to boxmore enid and rad follow but lose him when they get to a crossroad rad says let's go back KO probably wasn't even going to boxmore he probably was looking for a adventure or someone to help okay says enid annoyed that they both let their imaginations get the better of them. When they walk away TKO jumps out of a tree and just smiles.

The next day

TKO went into the gars store where he works and did his job and right before closing time another alarm sounds and it is another robot double but this time it is of mr gar. Mr gar is kinda ticked off that boxman would make a robot double of him to attack the plaza in a blink of an eye mr gar destroys the double but right before it is destroyed the double got just enough information on mr gar.

Mr gar says that it is time to get to the bottom of this. At the end of the day on right before everyone left mr gar was attacked and knocked out. Enid and rad find him unconscious but not injured. When mr gar wakes enid ask who attacks him but remembers it felt like someone extremely evil who attacked him. Okay this is weird first boxmores robots get tougher to beat then robot doubles of me rad and mr gar attack the plaza no mr gar is attacked. I think that we should look at the security footage says enid yea who is the dude responsible for all this it can't just be boxman says raid. But when they check the security cameras and it cuts right before mr gar is attacked


	3. Chapter 3

The next day after Mr gar was attacked the plaza was on high alert because not just anyone can attack Mr gar let alone injure him. For the next week everyone who came into the plaza had to be cautious because now the plaza was being vandalized. Broken windows, spray paint and most of all notes to people saying that they were next. One week after the attack magic skeleton and brandon were attacked and were out into a hospital. We have to find out who is doing this said enid. Yeah this is getting serious said rad. Well i have looked at the footage from the past week and we have a lead said mr gar. This person has been sneaking into the plaza at night time. " shadowy figure what is he doing here the plan isn't ready yet thought tko".

We have to gave a stakeout everyone will be on high alert tonight. Okay lets do it said (t)ko. Later that night mr gar was watching the entrance to the plaza while enid and rad were watching the middle of the plaza. (t)ko was watching the back when he heard the alarm. He looked over the building to see shadowy figure fighting enid and rad. What are you doing here said enid. That is none of your concern said shadowy figure. Rad tried to hold him down with his levitation beam but shadowy figure brock out. Enid tried to use her fire kick but shadowy figure easly got it and sent it back. Shadowy figure than knocked both rad and enid out with swift chops to the back of their necks. Mr gar then jumped in and easily knock shadowy figure back. Then shadowy figure lanced a furry of kicks and jabs that damaged mr gar slightly.

While all this was happening (t)ko went into the secret location in the pipe that was in the ditch in between the forest and the plaza. (t)ko gathered some of the white orbs that were floting around and exited the place. When he got back to the surface shadowy figure was about to lose but (t)ko snuck behind mr gar (after shutting off the cameras) and knocked mr gar out cold.

Thanks did you get the orbs said shadowy figure. Yes i did and their is still more of them to collect said (t)ko. take these back to boxmore while i wake everyone up said (t)ko. Alright but how much longer do you think that you'll be able to fool them into thinking your ko said shadowy figure. Don't worry about it it has been almost 5 months and they still havent figured it out but when the time comes they will know but by then it will be too late said (t)ko.

The next day

Wait what the cameras were taken out again said rad. Yeah i'm sorry they wernt on but hey noting bad happed said (t)ko. Apart from shadowy figure attacking said enid. Yeah and i was knocked out when i had shadowy figure nearly caught said mr gar. Well i couldnt help the fight was to much for me said (t)ko. We know but we got to find out who is helping shadowy figure and fast because it's obvious that the mystery attacker is the culpret. We get him said (t)ko

TKOs thoughts

if only they knew about whats fixing to happen to them they would run away like chickens with their heads cut off. But theyll know soon enough. Theyll stop you said ko. Ha no they wont they still think that i'm you anyway go back to being unconcious. TKO then knocked out ko and put sealed him away in the back of his mind

And no one can stop me.


End file.
